


Dumb Pick-Up Lines

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: This was written for another Tumblr challenge, for until-theend-oftheline. The prompt was "It must be hard with your sense of direction. Never able to find your way to a proper pick-up line."Summary: a dumb pick-up line ends up with feelings being expressed between Bucky and the Reader





	Dumb Pick-Up Lines

Bucky wasn’t sure what to make of you. Or at least, he wasn’t sure what to make of his feelings for you. You’d become one of his best friends after you started working with the Avengers. At first, you’d been quiet, but then one night you and Bucky had ended up in the kitchen together at 2:00 in the morning. That night the two of you bonded, and afterwards were practically inseparable. And now Bucky felt like he could be falling in love with you. It didn’t really help that you kept reciting funny pick-up lines at inappropriate times. Like when the two of you were getting off the quinjet after a mission, which is what you were doing now.

“Hey, Buck, do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes,” you giggled.

“It must be hard with your sense of direction. Never able to find your way to a proper pick-up line,” Bucky smirked.

“Hey, leave my sense of direction out of this! Besides, I’m just trying to make ya laugh. Never really meant much by those stupid pick-up lines, Buck,” you said. “It’s just good to see you smile, is all.” You looked up at him, grinning. 

Bucky couldn’t help the full-on toothy grin that came onto his face. He felt like the Cheshire cat, with his smile splitting his face. “I know,” he said, “And I’m sorry for insulting your sense of direction, or lack thereof. But you started it with asking for a map.” The laugh that bubbled up out of you made Bucky smile even wider.

“Y’know,” you said with a contemplative look on your face, “for an old man like you, I thought you’d be better at the whole charming pick-up lines thing. Steve said you were quite the charmer back in the old days, but I don’t believe I’ve seen a lick of that the whole time I’ve known ya.”

Bucky laughed. “That’s because I haven’t tried charming you, doll. Besides, I know you’re the type that would rather have some dumb pick-up line that’ll make you laugh over a suave charmer any day. You hoping I’ll use one on you someday, doll?”

You felt your face heat up, causing you to duck your head in hopes that Bucky wouldn’t notice. He was the only Avenger who didn’t know about your not-so-small crush on him. “Maybe,” you mumbled, too quiet for Bucky to hear. Then you stiffly turned and started walking towards the compound.

Bucky was a little startled at your reaction. He wasn’t sure what caused the sudden shift in your behavior-was it what he said? Then it struck him like a lightning bolt and he jogged to catch up to you. When Bucky caught up to you, he couldn’t stop himself from asking, “You like me, don’t you, doll?”

You looked at him quizzically. “You’re my best friend, Buck, of course I like you.”

He shook his head. “That’s not what I meant, Y/N, and you know it.”

“Oooh, first name use, must be serious,” you smiled. When Bucky didn’t smile back, you sighed. Couldn’t avoid the conversation now.

“Yes, Bucky, I like you. As more than a friend. I completely understand if you don’t feel the same way, and I would rather be just friends than having no relationship with you at all, since you’re one of the best parts about being here, if not the best part, and I couldn’t ever let you go-“

Bucky suddenly cut your rambling off with a searing kiss-the grab your face, don’t-ever-want-to-let-you-go intense kind of kiss. You couldn’t help being surprised at first, but it didn’t take you long before you wrapped your arms around Bucky’s neck and kissed back. You never wanted the kiss to end, but eventually the both of you had to breathe.

“Wow.” You couldn’t help but whisper when Bucky’s lips left yours. Bucky was grinning like he was a kid who got the best toy on Christmas Day.

“How’s this for an old man pick-up line: you better call life alert, because I’ve fallen for you and I can’t get up,” Bucky laughed.

You giggled. “Not bad for an old man, but for now, just shut up and kiss me again.” This was one order Bucky definitely didn’t mind following.


End file.
